ladycordeliastuart_vanity_projectfandomcom-20200213-history
List of Tributes
This is the comprehensive list of every tribute that has participated in every SYOT Games in the LCS Universe. *indicates Victor 24th Hunger Games: 24 Years, 24 Tributes District One Male: Royal Spinel Female: Valencia Widad District Two Male: Thompson Kiersten Female: Venus Lorieta District Three Male: Spencer Wire Female: Hailey Falkenrath District Four Male: Dane Verity Female: Celestial Yeager District Five Male: Daniel Mondins Female: Sarla Mondins District Six Male: Harvey Willis Female: Astra Quill District Seven Male: Timber Jones Female: Ever Fellows District Eight Male: Caldwell Brax Female: Alayza Mont District Nine Male: Miller Thresher Female: Heidi Garrett District Ten Male: Jean Roberts Female: Bree Maeberry District Eleven Male: Apollo Wilson Female: Peppermint Wilson* District Twelve Male: Aspen Matthews Female: Valerie Fallow Back to top 25th Hunger Games (First Quarter Quell): Your Vote Matters District One Male: Aurum Niteo Female: Ruby D'Arcy District Two Male: Nero Augustus Female: Eltara Vetirata District Three Male: Xzavier Thomas Female: Celeste Ligon District Four Male: Dath Zachariah Female: Mist Hastings District Five Male: Erwin Jackson* Female: Laelia Carter District Six Male: Jonathan Wright Female: Nairobi Ellis District Seven Male: Dante Efore Female: Dahlia Rowan District Eight Male: Torchy Conden Female: Taylor Nettle District Nine Male: Farlon Harlon Female: Emmalie Bluebell District Ten Male: Mouse Parentii Female: Harmony Calesque District Eleven Male: Frankie Disney Female: Azalea Meadows District Twelve Male: Ardun Majami Female: Beth O'Darielle Back to top 28th Hunger Games: 28th Hunger Games SYOT District One Male: Kazuo Braun Female: Chantel Ivingin District Two Male: Belisarius Komenus Female: Pray Jager* District Three Male: Rotary Oxford Female: Mei Cheung District Four Male: Mako Dale Female: Arielle Ermin District Five Male: Farlon Lionhardt Female: Lilith Sparkes District Six Male: Chase Enders Female: Aimee Anderson District Seven Male: Oakley Woodson Female: Sabrina Pewer District Eight Male: Calden Orygin Female: Eleanor Cotton District Nine Male: Damien True Female: Alexa Cadence District Ten Male: Angus Jenkins Female: Starling Heights District Eleven Male: Leo Serrocold Female: Sojourner Douglass District Twelve Male: Jaxxon Fop Female: Vesper Lynd Back to top 30th Hunger Games (Voting Games): In Your Hands District One Male: Hunter Dubchen Female: Emma Wolfe District Two Male: Mase Nary Female: Avariella Hanson District Three Male: Cordin Magnetism Female: Abigail Fuse District Four Male: Shogo Hara Female: Kisarna Talent District Five Male: Gordon Spokes Female: Skyler Dacher District Six Male: Lyte Anderson Female: Hadley Kinneth District Seven Male: Reiner Ludwig Female: Ashlyn Forrest District Eight Male: James Gray Female: Tillo Peters* District Nine Male: Mink Abbey Female: Demetria Rhye District Ten Male: Felix Veaux Female: Calvary Warsaw District Eleven Male: Caleb Lindsay Female: Willow Trill District Twelve Male: Jamie Coal Female: Mary Sue Brooklyn Back to top 32nd Hunger Games: Over and Over District One Male: Rapture Kai Female: Priscilla Piscot District Two Male: Alex Mason Female: Margo Caspian District Three Male: Wyatt Sparks Female: Emmaline Blythe District Four Male: Whyte Roberts Female: Vera Busattil District Five Male: Adair Outridge Female: Sky Levings* District Six Male: Hermes Track Female: Yasmine Jackson District Seven Male: Asper Fin Female: Myrtle Bloom District Eight Male: Ryker Merlin Female: Haber Dasher District Nine Male: Barley Sturridge Female: Dominique Rindelle District Ten Male: Castiel Wickham Female: Serena Hyland District Eleven Male: Jay Dallas Female: Pepper Brye District Twelve Male: Ben Dover Female: Elara Angelou Back to top 35th Hunger Games: Back to Normal District One Male: Luxen Linderman Female: Olivine Martinez District Two Male: Troy Cahill Female: Cierra Daline District Three Male: Soleil Farran Female: Elyssa Advertease District Four Male: Elver Darlin Female: Marlena Xander District Five Male: Logan Quinn Female: Elena Cortez District Six Male: Sylvester Holloway Female: Velvet Tek District Seven Male: Hax Banyon Female: River Summers District Eight Male: Lanolin Gossamer Female: Alice Grace Silvin District Nine Male: Tariq Bluegrass Female: Lanie Mather District Ten Male: Bambi Kirkland* Female: Eve Sable District Eleven Male: Olivier Fowler Female: Anise Haeffele District Twelve Male: Krunk Wickersly Female: Calanthe Green Back to top 39th Hunger Games (Voting Games): Power to the People District One Male: Jynx Susurrus Female: Victory Amarinthine District Two Male: Ash Smith Female: Mary Ellen Westley District Three Male: Gizmo Torrens Female: Moddi Pex District Four Male: Floki Grimm Female: Maris Calder District Five Male: Gabriel Farad Female: Lyra Axelle District Six Male: Byke Sainz Female: Ree Morning District Seven Male: Zetan Thompson Female: Junie Brett District Eight Male: Arter Wire Female: Silver Flower District Nine Male: Buckwheat Mager Female: Harmony Griffith District Ten Male: Arden Grake Female: Callista Corral District Eleven Male: Austin Dallas Female: Delilah Clementine District Twelve Male: Nubu Sanders* Female: Alinta Fintan Back to top 40th Hunger Games: We All Fall Down District One Male: Hiyas Tonto Female: Karyssa Evans District Two Male: Theo Kasius Female: Valerie Lenn District Three Male: Demarcus King Female: Electra Magneta District Four Male: Angelo Tempest Female: Careen Ellis* District Five Male: Kerry Selmosa Female: Quiola Cassidy District Six Male: Titus Gein Female: Adonia Child District Seven Male: Ash Black Female: Desiree Redwood District Eight Male: Blaise Wesley Female: Incense Balboa District Nine Male: Diggory Female: Granja Valdez District Ten Male: Rory Harris Female: Zinnia Fraser District Eleven Male: Hoban Tam Female: Vextrix Webb District Twelve Male: Chase Strata Female: Peach Unk Back to top 42nd Hunger Games: Into Thin Air District One Male: Onyx Soul Female: Rhoda Hamilton District Two Male: Jason Lenn Female: Tuesday Erelle District Three Male: Quintic Grice Female: Gidget Ford District Four Male: Shane Donegal* Female: Rain Caroline Odessa District Five Male: Slater Hematite Female: Sita Alaya District Six Male: Lucius Petrol Female: Ferrari Benz District Seven Male: Keylor Herald Female: Violet Robbins District Eight Male: Eddin Cavitch Female: Martha Lewis District Nine Male: Caine Karpo Female: Tillia Raven District Ten Male: Soma Kelarck Female: Briar Hampton District Eleven Male: Kuma Swain Female: Lily White District Twelve Male: Gray Eamon Arden Female: Allecia Callison Back to top 43rd Hunger Games (Voting Games): Child's Play District One Male: Icarus Aguilar Female: Blake Armani* District Two Male: Shui Steiner Female: Ember Steiner District Three Male: Randustus Burnside Female: Lisette Crowley District Four Male: Steve Gilbert Kraft Female: Alex Laguna Kraft District Five Male: Scott Sharpe Female: Tullia Havana District Six Male: Volvo Courvaile Female: Hemi Sergius District Seven Male: Splinter Ironwood Female: Maple Wilda District Eight Male: Weft Bobbin Female: Brenna Segale District Nine Male: Keison Walker Female: Hosanna Rayle District Ten Male: Orland Corrado Female: Mati Berlin District Eleven Male: Barron Hendrix Female: Scarlett Cardell District Twelve Male: Atro Pitch Female: Zaley Flowerfield Back to top 44th Hunger Games: Heart of Darkness District One Male: Attila Attard Female: Jayden Chadsey District Two Male: Hero Nolan Female: Chrome Cabello District Three Male: Jack Balt Female: Shinju Matsushita District Four Male: Tillian Voyage Female: Eren Lindell District Five Male: Acer Packard Female: Ally Tesla District Six Male: Aran Cooper Female: Kirsta Thales District Seven Male: Marcus Henry Wilberforce Female: Marjorie Jackson District Eight Male: Niko LaFont Female: Cavendar Jones District Nine Male: Nassor Doyle* Female: Jeanie Clay District Ten Male: Hayden Ellis Female: Ethel Bulhera District Eleven Male: Jayson Dable Female: Maren McRae District Twelve Male: Laicao Dust Female: Yara Warsaw Back to top 47th Hunger Games (Survivor Games): Survivor District One Male: Charming Goodwin Female: Ruby Lalonde District Two Male: Manuel Guerrero Female: Abrexa James, Jr. District Three Male: Ashton Summers Female: Sparkil Mclein District Four Male: Reefe Mordecai Female: Jackie Hawkins District Five Male: Cain Pander Female: Samantha Voltage District Six Male: Trent Buchanan Female: Lancia Audren* District Seven Male: Sherman Betula Female: Camellia Spruce District Eight Male: Cross Spauldings Female: Angora Chenille District Nine Male: Demetrius Fields Female: Hannah Dandelion District Ten Male: Gael Orford Female: Bailey Arroyo District Eleven Male: Parker Springfield Female: Rahina Herrington District Twelve Male: Nash Forger Female: Aliara Bavier Back to top 49th Hunger Games: A Night To Remember District One Male: Calvin Heidi Female: Fable Anders District Two Male: Daren Gerard Female: Jessie Cabello District Three Male: Tatsuya Hikaru Female: Jayla Dean District Four Male: Patrick Donegal Female: Amphilia Fortuna District Five Male: Totem Sweeney Female: Lilei Sparks District Six Male: Rory Fender Female: Sofia Ferrari District Seven Male: Hades Rodríguez* Female: Jasmine Ashenvale District Eight Male: Jacob Morales Female: Zibby Spooley District Nine Male: Alistair Bruce Female: Lyann Levett District Ten Male: Philip Kozlov Female: Melissa Hedley District Eleven Male: Thay Strimling Female: Soya Tores District Twelve Male: Dayley Harrvis Female: Appaloosa Stockholm Back to topCategory:Tributes __FORCETOC__ __NEWSECTIONLINK__